Saint Haven Destruction
by Lazzier
Summary: Semua Adventurer sedang sibuk dengan misi penyelamatan Anu Arendel, Namun beberapa Adventurer seperti kami sedang beristirahat di Saint Haven, Kota terbesar se Verathea


~ Saint Haven Destruction ~

* * *

Namaku Yumi, Seorang Gear Master yang mencoba menjadi lebih baik setiap harinya.

" Ahh, Betapa sejuknya udara di pagi hari, Sayang sekali kedamaian ini tidak berlaku di Anu Arendel, Karena serangan dari Dragon Follower yang mencoba menghancurkan dunia ini, Hampir seluruh Adventurer sedang membantu melawan musuh, Jadi kota ini tidak seramai biasanya " Gumamku sendirian, aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang imut ini

Sambil duduk santai, Aku menatap langit, Berharap kedamaian terus menyelimuti Saint Haven ini

" Booo! " Seorang Gadis mengagetkanku

" Ah kamu mengagetkanku saja "

Namanya Alluka, Soul Eater yang hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja

" Jadi, Alluka, Kau tidak membantu Adventurer lain di Anu Arendel? "

" Tidak, Libur dulu, Firasatku mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah Hari yang buruk "

" Jadi, Mau main keluar? "  
" Boleh boleh "

Aku dan Temanku menuju Hermalte Port, Tempat kami berdua biasa bermain sejenak sambil melepas beban pikiran

" Jadi, Kenapa kau hanya memiliki sedikit teman? "  
" Ya, Aku tidak mau merepotkan mereka saja "

" Hmmm, Jadi seperti itu alasanmu "

Kami berdua memetik bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar. Aku kembali menatap langit, Namun aku melihat satu hal yang Janggal kali ini.

" Black Dragon " aku mengucapkannya dengan nada pelan

Di langit nampak Black Dragon terbang melintasi Hermalte Port menuju Saint Haven, Dan Firasat Alluka benar

" Alluka, Kita harus kembali ke kota "

" Memangnya ada apa? "  
" Kau tadi tidak menyadari Black Dragon terbang diatas kepala kita ? "  
" Tidak, Terlalu asyik sih, Tapi. Kita harus cepat menuju ke kota " Alluka menarik tanganku, Kami berdua berlari menuju kota

Saat kami sudah sampai Gerbang, Kota sudah terbakar. Puluhan?, Tidak, Ada ratusan Dragon Follower menyerang Saint Haven secara serempak, Beberapa Adventurer mengurus Dragon Follower yang menyerang penduduk kota

" Kita menuju Albatross sekarang " Aku sangat Khawatir tentang Kapal Raksasa itu, Mengingat itu adalah salah satu media untuk pergi menuju tempat yang lebih aman

" Baiklah, Kita harus menjaga kapal itu apapun yang terjadi " Dengan semangat yang membara Alluka langsung berlari menuju tempat pemberangkatan Albatross

" Hei, Tunggu dulu, Memangnya kita tidak membutuhkan rencana? "

" Situasi bisa berubah kapanpun Yumi "

" Tetapi. "

Alluka yang sampai duluan pun hanya terdiam, Beberapa penduduk yang ada di belakang Alluka tidak berani maju.

" Ada apa Alluka? " Aku kebingungan melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh dirinya

" Lihat saja sendiri "

Aku melihat ke depan, Sekitar 5 ekor Ogre Raksasa menghalangi jalan menuju Albatross, Dengan wajah mereka yang seperti sudah kelaparan, Mereka berlima menatap kami

" Haruskah kita lawan mereka? "  
" Sepertinya begitu, Jika kita berada disini terlalu lama, Maka Dragon Follower mungkin akan membunuh Penduduk yang ada di belakang kita "

Salah satu Ogre itu mendekati kami, Ayunan palu raksasa miliknya tidak mungkin kami berdua bisa tahan

" Ice Cold Field " Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan, Es yang muncul dari tanah secara tiba tiba membuat Ogre itu tidak bisa bergerak karena kakinya tertahan bongkahan es

" Parrying Stance " Seorang Warrior muda menyiapkan kuda kudanya untuk menahan serangan Ogre itu

" Kau tidak apa apa kan? " Tanya Warrior itu

" Tidak apa apa kok "  
" Namaku Kyon, Agar lebih mudah dalam berkomunikasi, Tolong beritahukan namamu " Pinta Dia

" Yumi " Jawabku

" Alluka " Temanku memberi tahu namanya, Biasanya dia enggan untuk memberitahu namanya

" Oh iya, Wanita disana bernama Eucliwood, Dia tidak pernah sama sekali bicara walaupun denganku " Kyon mengenalkan kami berdua kepada Sorceress itu

Ctang! Pukulan Ogre itu cukup untuk memukul mundur Kyon

" Arrgh, Kau lumayan kuat juga Ogre Jelek! "

Boom!, Sebuah bola api yang dilempar oleh Eucliwood tepat mengenai Wajah Ogre itu, Saat Ogre itu terprovokasi oleh Eucliwood, Kyon menyiapkan tenaga untuk menghabisi Ogre itu

" Kalian tunggu disini dulu ya " Kyon meminta kami berdua untuk menunggunya disini

Stap, Kyon melangkah ke belakang, Dia mengarahkan pedangnya menuju Ogre itu, Dengan sekejap Kyon langsung menerobos tubuh raksasa itu

" Frenzied Charge " Ogre itu langsung tumbang seketika

" Yeah! " Kyon senyum senyum, Namun tanpa disadari Kyon, Dibelakangnya 1 ekor Ogre siap melahap tubuh Kyon.

" Kyon!, Awas "

Sebuah Missile berukuran sedang itu jatuh dari langit, Menghantam Ogre yang ingin memakan Kyon bulat bulat

" Jangan lengah Kyon! "

" Hehehe, Oke "

" Sisa 3 lagi, Kita berempat akan mengurusnya "

" Open The Gate " Alluka mensummon Soul Gate, Tabrakan dari Arwah Arwah yang ditembakkan membuat Ogre Ogre itu mundur sedikit demi sedikit

" Terus desak Ogre itu, Dengan begitu kita akan memenangkan pertarungan ini dengan mudah

Aku melihat stok Baterai Alfredo sudah cukup, Dengan segera aku akan Mensummon Alfredo

" Keluarlah Alfredo! " Sebuah Tabung raksasa jatuh melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu, Robot kesayanganku telah terbangun

" Serang Ogre itu "

Alfredo bereaksi, Robot itu langsung mendesak Ogre Ogre itu kebelakang

Boom!, Bola api kembali ditembakkan oleh Eucliwood, 1 Ogre tumbang, Tersisa 2 Ogre lagi.

" Ayolah, 2 Ogre lagi "

Tiba tiba dari atas muncul seseorang yang misterius, Menggunakan jubah hitam dan dia terbang. Dengan sigap kami berempat berkumpul

" Siapa dia? " Tanyaku kepada rekan rekanku

" Aku tidak tahu " Alluka juga tidak mengenalinya

" Mana kutahu, Apakah mungkin dia adalah Black Dragon tadi? "

Eucliwood mengetuk tongkatnya ke tanah, Lalu mengangkat bukunya

" Dia adalah Black Dragon tadi " Dia menulis untuk memberitahu apa yang dia igin katakan

" Jadi? "

Blarr!, Orang yang melayang di udara itu melemparkan bola api kearah kami berempat, Membuat kami semua terpental ke belakang

" Sial! " Kyon tampak kesal dengan orang itu, Orang itu sudah siap melemparkan bola api lagi, Kyon melihat kami semua pingsan karena serangan tadi

" Selesai sampai sini kah? " Gumam Kyon

Blarr!, Kyon tidak merasakan apa apa, Kyon membuka matanya

Alfredo tampak melindungi Aku dan kawan kawannya, Dengan kerusakan yang dihasilkan, Seharusnya Alfredo sudah tidak bisa berfungsi lagi sekarang

" Cih, Kau beruntung anak kecil, Sekarang kau pasti akan mati "

Aku terbangun, Melihat Alfredo sudah rusak membuatku sangat kesal

" Tidak secepat itu bung! " Seseorang yang menggunakan jubah merah itu menendang orang itu, Dia langsung terpental jauh, Saat menyentuh tanah, Ternyata dia adalah Argenta

" Ayo cepat, Sebelum dia kembali kesini " Argenta memerintahkan kami untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini

" Tapi- " Kyon mengeluh

" Tidak ada tapi tapi, Pokoknya bangunkan teman teman kalian dan suruh Penduduk kabur dari tempat ini "

" Maaf ya, Argenta " Aku meminta maaf kepadanya

" Tidak apa apa, Sekarang cepat pergi "

Aku membangunkan Alluka dan Kyon membangunkan Eucliwood, Setelah mereka tersadar, Kami berdua memandu Penduduk menuju Albatross

Argenta yang masih bertarung melawan orang itu menahan agar kapal terbang satu satunya di Verathea sampai di tempat aman tanpa kerusakan

" Semoga kau menang melawan dia, Argenta " Kami semua berharap agar Argenta diberi keselamatan dalam pelarian ini

* * *

Saint Haven kini telah hancur, Kabar yang berjalan sekencang angin itu mengatakan kalau orang itu mengincar Artifak yang disimpan di dalam Royal Palace.

Beberapa orang bilang, Orang itu tinggal disana sekarang, Suatu saat nanti, Akan ada Adventurer yang mengalahkan sang Naga Hitam itu.

Kami para Adventurer, Tidak pernah putus asa untuk mencapai Hasil yang maksimal. Karena Keputus asaan adalah awal dari Kematian bagi kami

Kini, Saint Haven yang baru telah selesai dibangun berkat usaha sekian banyak Adventurer yang turut membantu dalam pembangunan Saint Haven yang baru

~ END ~


End file.
